1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection lens and a projection type display device, and for example, to a projection lens and a projection type display device which can be preferably used for enlarging and projecting beams that carries video information from a light valve on a screen and which can be configured to have a wide angle and to be compact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, projection type projector devices (projection type display devices) that utilize a light valve, such as liquid crystal display elements, DMD's (Digital Micromirror Device: registered trademark), or the like, have been commonly available. In recent years, presentations using such projection type display devices have been popularly performed as a result of the rapid progress of miniaturization and high definition of light valves as well as the spread of personal computers. Under these circumstances, the demand for compact projection type display devices which have a wide angle and superior portability while having favorable projection performance is increasing, and accordingly projection lenses are being expected to be configured to have wide angles and be compact while achieving favorable correction of various aberrations. With increasing competition in development, more cost reduction is becoming strongly desired, in addition to the above demands.
Known projection lenses having a wide angle and a compact configuration, which can be used for the projection type display devices, include the lens systems as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-271664, Japanese Patent No. 4683944, U.S. Pat. No. 7,952,817, U.S. Pat. No. 7,924,508, U.S. Patent Application No. 20120262803, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,184,219, for example.